1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated sewing machines and more particularly to circular sewing machines for automatically hemming and/or sewing an elastic band on a tubular body of fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated sewing machines for eliminating or at least reducing the manual labor associated with the manufacture of textile articles are well known. One type of known automated sewing machine comprises a circular sewing machine for forming and sewing hems on the raw edges of a piece of fabric such as a tubular body. In addition, known are machines for sewing an elastic band on a tubular body of cloth fabric which is also at least slightly elastic, i.e. can be stretched to a certain degree, when placed under tension. Also included in such apparatus are means for tensioning the various components as well as means for folding material prior to the sewing of a hem thereon. Also known are means for detecting the position of fabric relative to a sewing head and the seams formed thereat including the leading edge thereof. While such apparatus presumably operates as intended, improvements in this type of apparatus continue to be made.